A Winter's Tale, chapter 2
by slipper-rose
Summary: Chapter 2 is up, which should clarify much of the confusion in chapter 1...


Disclaimer: I realized right after I posted the last chapter that I had forgot the disclaimer, so I will start off with it right away: Remalna is the creation of the all powerful Sherwood Smith, as are all her characters, etc., etc., though none of them make an appearance in the story, as it is set many generations after the adventures of Meliara.  
  
Also, the poem which Liara recites is the work of A.S. Byatt, the author of Possession, which I heartily recommend. Byatt is a brilliant author whose works, I believe, shall someday be found in the classics shelf at the library, alongside Dickens, Austen, and James.  
  
For those of you who think the story is a little vague, I apologize, and I will try to clarify things, though a bit at a time. Claudi is the daughter of Lady Vanessa, a descendant of the Chamadis line who married Garth Aris, the owner of an estate called Rosehall in the South of Remalna. Liara is related to Meliara, I will tell you that, though she is not her daughter. My paragraphs in the last chapter were horrendously long, but I can only refer you to modern technology, which likes to take an unpardonable liberty with my work.  
  
Chapter Two: Letters, Tea, and a Ball  
  
I awoke to the sounds of Mama moving in the next room, pacing before the bay window as she sipped her morning cup of tea, the first of as many as ten, which she would drink throughout the day. All of our family are tea drinkers; in fact, the tea herbs which Rosehall tenants grow in their gardens make up for almost a third of our total revenue each year, though it has only been in the last decade that Mama has made sure that the tea is packaged and shipped to most of the major towns and ports in Remalna.  
  
I lay still for a moment, collecting my senses and trying to subdue the pounding in my head. Never again, I vowed, would I stay up so late again, though I knew that it was an empty vow. Gradually, I was able to sit up, and I pulled the bell rope, summoning Lina, my maid. I had managed to heave myself out of bed and stagger to the washstand, where I was splashing water on my face, when Lina arrived.  
  
Her eyes widened with dismay as I raised my dripping face from the water. "Oh, my lady. If you had only waited, I might have warmed it for you!"  
  
"No matter, Lina," I said, though I hissed through my teeth. The water was cold. "Just-please-set out my green morning dress-No, the one with the dark green piping-and my green garters."  
  
I wrestled into three petticoats-no daughter of Mama ever wore less than three in the winter-and Lina laced me into the dress. Afternoon and morning dresses are complicated things; first I shrugged on a white blouse with voluminous sleeves, fastening it with a drawstring. The ends were tucked into a fourth white petticoat embroidered with cotton lace at the hem. Over this was fastened a dark green skirt, and finally, Lina laced me into a waist, a stiff, ribbed bodice of the same material as the skirt. Once I was certain that every strand of hair was in place, my petticoats aligned, and my garters secure-for Mama hated to see any sign of neglect of personal appearance, even so early as this-I crossed the passageway between our rooms and joined her.  
  
Mama was standing before the ceiling-to-floor length windows overlooking the gardens, cradling a delicate teacup in her hands. She seemed lost in thought, but when I entered and sat down at the table, she turned around and smiled.  
  
"Good morning, dear one," she greeted me, kissing me as she knelt on the cushion, settling her skirts around her. "You slept late."  
  
"Oh.what time is it?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "We are well into second gold."  
  
I shrugged, picking up a roll and splitting it in half, but she frowned and said, "You weren't up late, reading in the library, were you?"  
  
"Yes," I admitted.  
  
"You might have come with me to the concert. I will not lecture you this time, because it was not obligatory, but your absence was noticed. I was hard put to think up an excuse."  
  
"Why didn't you tell the truth?" I asked.  
  
Now both eyebrows were raised. "Don't be impertinent. Of course I couldn't admit to Lady Carintha that you were lurking in the library.again. People will begin to think that you are a recluse. or that you are snubbing someone."  
  
I winced, but fortunately Mama had picked up her teacup at that moment. And her mind seemed on the track of the horror of being a recluse. She watched me over the rim, blinking the famous blue eyes that people said were so much like her ancestress, Tamara Chamadis.  
  
She set down her teacup. "Now, I have said this a hundred times," she persisted, "and I do not mean to say it any more than once again. You cannot continue sneaking off to the library. You are so much like your father, the gods rest his soul, in that. There is to be a dinner tonight at the Charibdis Residence which you must attend, and after that there will be many midwinter gathering-balls, teas, dances-which you will attend."  
  
Mentally, I told myself to count to twenty. I concentrated on buttering my roll.  
  
Mama frowned. "Claudi?"  
  
I sighed. "All right. Agreed."  
  
My mother, in true Chamadis manner, is used to getting her way, and she does not discriminate between goals outside the home and mutinous children; the least hint of anyone not agreeing wholeheartedly with her makes her defensive, and no one is allowed to rest until she feels that she has stamped out all insurrection.  
  
I stood up. "Is there anything else you require my presence for?"  
  
She shook her head, her expression telling me that she understood very well what I was implying. "No, dear. Just be here and dressed by first blue change. But your are not off to the library already, are you? One would think that you were attached to it by a string."  
  
"Good day, Mama."  
  
She shrugged, picking up teacup and saucer.  
  
Once in the hall, I hurried in the direction of the library, twice encountering friends who were venturing out into the snow. They invited me to join them, but I shook my head- no, I was headed to the library to research something. for the masquerade ball?. yes, something like that. but would I not join them afterwards?. yes, perhaps I could.  
  
I checked the library, hoping to find Liara, but she was not there, so I retraced my steps to my rooms and changed into my wool stockings and gloves. Pulling my cloak around my shoulders, I joined my friends in the courtyard, where we behaved as little children, romping in the snow and building snow castles and such. Afterwards, as we tramped back to our rooms, Lady Kiera joined me.  
  
"Did you find what you were looking for in the library?" she asked.  
  
"Yes.yes, I did." I looked down at my gloves, which I held crumpled in my hands.  
  
She shook her ice-speckled curls. "What do you intend to go as?"  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"The masquerade ball, of course. At the end of this month. Given by the Duke Savona. The City Ball Room at third blue. There, does that jog your memory, silly?"  
  
"I am going as a schedule book," I said dryly. "So that way I will not forget."  
  
She laughed. "Really, what shall you be?"  
  
"I haven't decided yet. And you?"  
  
She shook her head excitedly. "No, see, that was what I wanted to discuss with you. If you haven't decided already, would you consider joining me in a group? I thought that we might all dress up as the bells of Time: one, two, three, four, and so on. There are to be twelve of us, of course: Lady Kitrina, Lady Carole, the Duchess elect Alise, Lady Bethira, Lady Tamri, Lady Margari, and oh, I can't remember the others. Alise is selecting them. You and I shall make two more, and then there is the Countess from Tlanth, and that will make. nine in total."  
  
"The Countess of Tlanth?" I asked. "This is the first I have heard of her."  
  
"That's right. You weren't at the concert last night, were you? She was introduced to us then. Where were you, anyhow?"  
  
I looked down at my gloves for the second time, smoothing out the wrinkled fingers. "I. had a cold, and I thought that I should rest, in the library."  
  
"Of course," she said teasingly. "In the library! But you must meet the Countess, for she is extremely charming, and very interesting. Her quaint speeches remind me very much of you. I believe that she is already a general favorite. It is very sad that her illness should have prevented her from coming to Court sooner."  
  
"Her illness?" I said, thinking of Liara.  
  
"Yes, she has been suffering from a cough for quite some time now. It is nothing very serious, but the healers have recommended that she not exert herself too much." She frowned, but only for a moment. She nudged my hand. "So.?"  
  
"Yes?" I looked up, surprised.  
  
"Will you join us in dressing up for the masquerade?"  
  
"Yes, of course." Having my costume decided would take a great deal off my mind. I smiled. "Schedule book, Time bells. all the same. I will still, with luck, remember to come."  
  
She laughed. "I will not let you forget!"  
  
We had reached the door to my rooms. I removed my cloak, folding it over my arms. "Are you going to the dinner at the Residence tonight?"  
  
"Yes." She curtseyed, a mere dip, as we had been friends for as long as we had been at Court together. "I shall see you there, then." She turned and walked down the hall in the opposite direction. I ducked under the tapestry. Lina stood up from the chair where she was darning stockings and divested me of my wet things.  
  
"Three letters came for you, my lady," she said, taking my gloves and boots.  
  
I nodded my thanks, moving towards the small, circular table where the letters lay. Sitting down on my bed, I pulled the table a little closer.  
  
"Shall I fix you some tea, my lady? Perhaps some hot chocolate?"  
  
"Yes! Thank you, Lina," I said gratefully. Lina had been my personal maid since I was twelve, back at Rosehall; she knew exactly when I needed my tea or chocolate. Picking up the first letter, I slid my finger under its flap, breaking the seal. Curly, elegant handwriting bloomed on the page:  
  
My dear Lady Claudi,  
  
It would be the greatest pleasure to see you at my dwelling tomorrow at third green for tea. It is to be a mere friendly gathering around the fire, and we would benefit most greatly from your presence.  
  
Your humble servant,  
  
Lady Fionara, Baroness of Kedral  
  
Before reading the next one, I moved across the hall into Mama's room. On her letter table as well was an invitation in the Baroness' hand.  
  
"My lady?" Lina called from my room. I hurried back and accepted the china bowl that she handed me. The next letter was an invitation from one of the ladies in the Duchess Alise's circle for a sleigh ride; I set this one aside, by the Baroness' letter. The third and final letter was written on creamy, blue-tinted rice paper, of the kind that is produced in the southern provinces, the area of Remalna which I call home. I did not recognize the handwriting.  
  
Dear Lady Claudi,  
  
Your presence is greatly desired at a dinner and dance, to be given at my place on the third day of the month, at second blue. My husband and I would be honored if you would come. I have taken the liberty of inviting several of your friends, as well as many mutual acquaintances.  
  
Yours respectfully,  
Lady Sophy of Port Menderith, Countess  
  
Oh dear. I set letter down, still staring at the small, precise script. Frowning, I reached for my chocolate, almost upsetting the bowl. This was exactly what I did not want; so far I had managed to avoid being anywhere in close company with the Menderith family, in particular with the Menderith son.  
  
Derric. For as long as I could remember, I had loved Derric Kheridris, the oldest son of the Countess and Count of Port Menderith, but I'm afraid that he has never had the opportunity to consider me romantically, because we grew up together, our parents being very close friends. My father, gods rest his soul, was a business partner of the Count, as well as the Count's chief lender of books. We used to dine their frequently, when I was young, but after Papa died, Mama and I have visited them but rarely. Derric always seemed to be away when we called. In the past year, I have seen him frequently at Court, but we have rarely exchanged more than three words. I'm afraid he never regarded me as any more than a family friend, an annoying girl that he had to put up while his parents talked with her parents.  
  
I couldn't blame him for keeping his distance now; the last time I had had close contact with Derric was when I was thirteen and he was fourteen, when he had rubbed my face in the snow because I had mocked him.  
  
I smiled, and grimaced a little, as I lifted my chocolate bowl again. I did use to tease him, mercilessly, when I was small, I admit. And now, the old habit seemed implacable, for the colder and more distant he becomes, the more reckless I become. So I have promised myself that no, I will not disgrace myself anymore; the best thing to do is to avoid him.  
  
I shoved the Countess' letter, along with the others, in my desk drawer as the bells for second green rang. Of course, I would have to go, or else it would appear a blatant snub, but the thought of perhaps disgracing myself in his own Residence did not excite much anticipation.  
  
"Lina!" I called.  
  
She came in from the next room. "Yes, my lady?"  
  
"Would you please lay out my pink dinner dress? Not the rose one, the one with the gold flower pattern and lace. And my blue sash, please. If Mama asks for me, please tell her that I am in the library, but reassure her that I will be in time."  
  
Lina smiled, just the tiniest bit, as she curtseyed. "Yes, my lady."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
I moved down the hall to the library, as though-just as Mama had suggested earlier-I were attached to it by a string, that constantly tugged at me, and like a puppet I were compelled to follow. 


End file.
